Friends Forever Issue 14
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #14 is the fourteenth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Princess Luna enlists Spike's help in solving a dragon problem in Fillydelphia. Summary During a dream in which he is bullied by Garble and his teenage dragon friends, Spike encounters Princess Luna, who says she needs him to answer the door. Spike wakes up and opens the front door of the castle to see Luna, who has come to recruit him to "assist in an important mission." A string of mysterious fires has plagued Fillydelphia for the past several nights, and the police suspect involvement by the local population of dragons. Luna has faith that Spike can help resolve the situation. Upon arriving in Fillydelphia, the two meet with the unicorn police—some displeased by their presence—and they are shown to the site of the most recent fire. The fire was apparently started in a straight line as if caused by a dragon's fire breath, and Spike notices that the floor around the burn marks is sticky and slimy. Spike is curious as to why a dragon would do this, and Luna asks him to talk with the dragons in "Dragon Town" to find out. In Fillydelphia's Dragon Town, Spike goes door-to-door to talk with some dragons, but they all turn him away. In a small comic book store, Spike meets and befriends a female dragon named Mina, who's a big fan of Princess Luna, and asks her about the recent string of fires around the city. Mina says that dragons are blamed every time something bad happens in the city and that the fires could've just as easily been caused by unicorn magic or something flammable. Hearing about Spike's past experiences with dragons, Mina asserts that there are just as many good dragons as there are bad ponies. Back at the police station, Luna puts up with one of the officers' doubts that she and Spike will be of any help on this case. When Spike enters without a concrete lead to follow, Luna voices her disappointment in him and leaves to go and raise the moon. Despite Spike's efforts, dragons are still the prime suspect, so the Fillydelphia police enforce a dragon curfew. Mina, one of the dragons in police custody, has faith that Spike can get to the bottom of it and set things right. As he wanders the city in search of a lead, Spike finds a trail of slime like that at the site of the most recent fire. He follows it from the sewers to an apartment building and discovers a fire snail. The snail's slime trail suddenly catches fire, and Spike seeks out the other dragons to help evacuate the burning building. The next day, the dragons of Fillydelphia are publicly praised for their heroism, and Luna apologizes to Spike for taking her frustrations out on him earlier. To make up for it, Spike arranges for Luna to personally meet her biggest dragon fan Mina. Quotes :Garble: That was pathetic. I was right. You are a pony after all. :Princess Luna: I have faith in you, good Spike. You have many special talents. And I'm not the only one who's noticed. :Spike: I'll do my best. :Princess Luna: That's all I can ask. Thank you, Spike. :Hard Case: You're a dragon! Which means bringing him in to investigate a fire is like calling Chrysalis to look into a case of identity theft! :Mina: Is she actually immortal? How old is she really? If she controls the night why was there still nighttime when she was locked up? Is it true that was some kind of evil symbiote on the moon that turned her into Nightmare Moon? I totally ship her and Sombra, was that ever a thing? :Spike: Ummm... you're kind of scaring me. :Princess Luna: Right now I have two trained unicorn detectives telling me that it was a dragon and you telling me that a pretty girl told you maybe it wasn't. :Spike: But it's not fair! Dragons get blamed for everything. :Princess Luna: Maybe that's true. But they get blamed for fires because they breathe fire. We need to get to the bottom of this before ponies or dragons get hurt. :Spike: But— :Princess Luna: I am not interested in excuses, Spike! Now I must go and raise the moon! You can do as you wish! :Mina: Spike! I only met you a few hours ago and I already know you better than that! You're giving up when you're so much at stake! :Spike: But I'm only one little dragon. What am I gonna do? :Mina: I don't know, your best? Whatever your best is, it's not "nothing." :Mina: You... You... You're her! :Princess Luna: Mina? :Mina: Oh my gosh! You are so cool! I love your possum! Did you ever have a thing for Discord because my friend ships you two but I totally think Sombra. Why don't you wear the Nightmare Moon armor anymore? It was so fierce and—''EEEEEE!'' :Princess Luna: I'm sorry, Spike, I don't know what I did wrong. :Spike: No, princess, I think that was perfect.